PROJECT NOVEL 6104
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [6 AUTHORS/6 GENRES/6 STORIES] PRE-ORDER Novel "CHANBAEK" 6104 : Another Love Story s.d 29 Mei 2018. Ini adalah project buku dari Author Sayaka Dini, Azova10, Jongtakgu, RedApplee, Oh Lana dan saya sendiri. Berisi story-story oneshoot panjang yang belum pernah di publish di ffn mau pun wattpad. Info lebih lanjut silakan open! BL/CHANBAEK


**「 PRE-ORDER 」**

 **Novel ChanBaek || 6104 : Another Love Story || s.d 29 Mei 2018**

.

* * *

 **NOTE :**

 **Seluruh profit penjualan akan didonasikan ke lembaga sosial atau lembaga lingkungan hidup. Untuk detailnya akan diinfokan lebih lanjut setelah proses pengiriman selesai.**

 **Best regards, #ChanBaekID**

.

* * *

 **MOHON UNTUK DIBACA DENGAN TELITI SAMPAI SELESAI**

 **Author || Story Title (dengan summary)**

• **AZOVA10** || "SINCERITY"

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Entah itu sikapnya yang dulu begitu dingin, maupun tingkahnya saat ini yang seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja—padahal tidak. Namun di atas semua itu, Baekhyun benci fakta di mana ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu penuh di rumah pantai Chanyeol yang jauh dari peradaban, tinggal berdua saja bersama hyung angkatnya itu, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk pula.

• **BLOOD TYPE-B** || "DEEPNESS IN FEELING"

Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh di era Joseon. Berwajah tampan, berwibawa, kaya, dan memiliki istri ras Tiongkok yang sangat cantik. Namun di balik kesempurnaan itu, pastilah tersembunyi sebuah kekurangan. Tak pernah terbayang dalam hidupnya kalau ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

• **JONGTAKGU** || "FREIHEIT"

Awalnya, Baekhyun mencari hanya untuk memperoleh kepuasan. Namun sayang, jalan untuk memperolehnya tidak sesederhana itu. Dan ketika titik terang mulai menghampiri, Baekhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menghuni jeruji besi terburuk sekalipun. Sampai akhirnya, pengejarannya membuahkan hasil karena ternyata ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkannya kepada Chanyeol, seseorang yang ia ikat dengan kebebasan.

• **OH LANA** || "SUHU TUBUHNYA S"

Kadang orang berharap mempunyai kelebihan seperti melihat hantu bahkan melihat kematian. Orang juga selalu berpikir kalau seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu dia istimewa. Tapi Chanyeol sangat ingin hidupnya normal seperti yang lainnya. Byun Baekhyun seorang yang selalu berurusan dengan mayat namun takut dengan hantu dan kematian. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun ini merupakan seorang yang bisa melihat hal yang Baekhyun benci. Bagaimana mereka hidup bersama?

• **REDAPPLEE** || "LIKE A FICTION"

"Serius, aku penasaran dengan hal itu." jawab Seulgi. "Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan beberapa fanfiction yang pernah mengangkat tema idol-fan begini."

"Ya! Berhentilah berfantasi Seulgi-ya."

"Kebanyakan fiksi itu berakar dari realita, Baek." Seulgi mengingatkan. Baekhyun enggan mengangguk untuk setuju dengan ucapan Seulgi. "Aku penasaran akan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kira-kira..." Seulgi memberi jeda dalam ucapannya, namun mata kucingnya menatap Baekhyun intens yang mana membuat sahabatnya itu mengeryit bingung.

"Kira-kira apa?"

"Apakah kau dan Chanyeol akan menjadi salah satu wujud realita dari sebuah fiksi ?"

• **SAYAKA DINI** || "M3"

Hanya satu hal yang diinginkan Chanyeol selama ini...yaitu ingatan tentang jati dirinya kembali. Tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Dari mana asalnya? Seperti apa keluarganya? Dan di mana mereka hingga meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di ruangan sempit basement tanpa ingatan apapun kecuali namanya. Namun saat tiba kesempatan tentang ingatannya yang akan kembali, Chanyeol malah melepasnya...hanya demi makhluk asing bernama Baekhyun.

.

* * *

 **Kategori || Genre || Rating**

Boys Love || Masing-masing fanfic berbeda genre || Rate T

.

* * *

 **Harga**

IDR 125000 (belum ongkir)

.

* * *

 **Pengiriman**

Hanya dengan JNE REG dari Kecamatan Kota Kudus, Kabupaten Kudus, Jawa Tengah 59316. Ongkir bisa dicek di :

• www. jne. co. id/id/tracking/tarif  
• www. cektarif jne

 _*hapus spasi_

.

* * *

 **Berat**

Berat 1 buku ± (kurang lebih) 700 gram

Perhitungan ongkir :

• 1 buku = 1 kilogram  
• 2 buku = 1 kilogram  
• 3 buku = 2 kilogram

 **CATATAN :** Berat minimal JNE adalah 1 kilogram. Jadi walau order 1 buku tetap akan dihitung 1 kilogram

.

* * *

 **Tebal || Ukuran Buku || Kertas**

± 480 halaman || 14 x 20 cm || Bookpaper (standar novel)

.

* * *

 **Gift**

• Pouch  
• Bookmark  
• Polaroid  
• Keychain

.

* * *

 **Extra & Special Gift**

• Extra gift transparent photocard terbatas untuk 50 orang yang transfer pertama  
• Special gift - Baekhyun ver - hanya untuk yang melakukan transfer dan konfirmasi pembayaran pada tanggal 6 Mei 2018

.

* * *

 **Support**

• Cover by Cocochanbaek  
• Fanart by Real Paochan

* * *

.

 **FAQ**

• **Ordernya ke mana?**  
Lewat google form di bio instagram ChanBaek Idclub

• **Itu satu buku isinya 6 fanfic dari author yang disebut atau masing-masing author 1 itu 1 buku?**  
1 buku gabungan dari 6 fanfic dari 6 author dengan genre yang berbeda dan tidak bersambung

• **Apa fanfic yang ada di novel sudah pernah dipublish?**  
Tidak. Fanfic yang ada di novel tidak pernah dipublish sebelumnya di manapun. Author-author tercantum menulis fanfic khusus untuk novel ini

• **Kalau transfer tanggal 6, apakah dapat ekstra gift?**  
Jika sebelum kamu transfer sudah ada 50 orang yang transfer, kamu tidak dapat ekstra gift tapi tetap dapat special gift. Tapi kalau kamu transfer tanggal 6 dan yang transfer belum ada 50 orang, kamu dapat ekstra gift dan juga special gift

• **Yang dapat special gift untuk semua yang transfer tanggal 6?**  
Ya. Special gift - Baekhyun ver - untuk semua yang transfer tanggal 6 dan juga melakukan konfirmasi pada tanggal tersebut. Nanti akan dicek di bukti transfernya. Tapi jika kamu melakukan transfer sebelum tanggal 6 dan konfirmasi tanggal 6, kamu tidak dapat special gift

• **Bisa order selain lewat sini? Misal order di IG atau LINE atau email?**  
Tidak. Untuk order hanya lewat form order yang tersedia di doc ini. Begitu juga dengan konfirmasi pembayaran. Hal ini untuk memudahakan kami saat rekap data dan untuk menjaga agar data pembeli tidak hilang

• **Bukunya bisa kirim ke luar negeri?**  
Bisa. Silahkan kontak salah satu :  
Email ⏩ chanbaekindonesia gmail. com, subject : TANYA NOVEL  
ID LINE ⏩ line. me/ti/p/fsORvmMZhB

• **Pembayaran hanya dengan BCA?**  
Untuk pembayaran kami utamakan ke rekening BCA yang tercantum. Tapi jika mengalami kesulitan, bisa melalui fasilitas kirim uang di Alfamart. Untuk detail data penerima, silahkan hubungi kontak yang tersedia

• **Pengiriman hanya JNE REG?**  
Ya. Pengiriman hanya dengan JNE service REG (REGULER)

• **Aku tidak bisa upload bukti transfer, bagaimana?**  
Silahkan hubungi kontak yang tertera untuk dibantu

• **Kalau ongkirku salah, misal kelebihan atau kurang, bagaimana?**  
Ongkir akan dicek kembali oleh #ChanBaekID di akhir pre-order. Jika ada kelebihan, akan langsung diselipkan di paket. Jika ada kekurangan, akan dihubungi via SMS atau WhatsApp atau LINE

• **Apa boleh melakukan konfirmasi pembayaran melalui kontak yang tersedia?**  
Tidak. Konfirmasi pembayaran hanya melalui link yang tersedia di form order dengan catatan harus login akun Gmail

• **Dikirimnya kapan?**  
Novel akan dikirim setelah selesai diproduksi. Estimasi ± (kurang lebih) 1 bulan. Jadi harap bersabar. Akan diinfokan lebih lanjut di IG #ChanBaekID

• **Kalau misal mau ganti alamat kirim?**  
Bisa menghubungi kontak yang tersedia

• **Isi form dulu baru transfer atau transfer dulu baru isi form?**  
Bebas. Tapi akan lebih baik isi form dulu baru transfer kemudian konfirmasi bayar. #ChanBaekID tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kamu transfer dulu, tapi tidak isi form dan apalagi tidak konfirmasi

.

* * *

 **Rekening Transfer**

 **Transfer total bayar (jumlah order buku x harga buku) + ongkir ke :** BCA (no rek ada di form google)

Jika sudah melakukan pembayaran, segera konfirmasi ke : **bit. ly/ konfirmasicb6104**

CATATAN : Untuk dapat meng-upload file bukti transfer pembayaran, harus login akun Gmail

Contoh total bayar :

• Jumlah order buku : 2  
• Ongkir ke Jakarta JNE REG - contoh - : 16.000 (1 kilogram)

Total bayar : (2 x 125.000) + 16.000 = 266.000

.

* * *

 **Contact**

Jika ada pertanyaan lain yang tidak tercantum terkait pre-order novel ChanBaek || 💗 6104 : Another Love Story 💗, silahkan kontak salah satu :

• Email ⏩ chanbaekindonesia gmail. com, subject : TANYA NOVEL  
• ID LINE ⏩ **line. me/ti/p/fsORvmMZhB**

.

* * *

 **CATATAN**

• Pre-order hanya dibuka satu kali, jadi tidak akan ada pre-order kedua  
• Ongkir akan dicek di akhir pre-order, jika ada ongkir yang berbeda, akan dihubungi via SMS atau WhatsApp atau LINE  
• Pastikan menulis nomor handphone aktif dan alamat dengan lengkap. Novel nantinya akan dikirim sesuai alamat yang disertakan dengan mencantumkan nomor handphone yang tertera. Jika ada kesalahan alamat dan nomor tidak bisa dihubungi, bukan tanggung jawab #ChanBaekID  
• Untuk yang mendapat extra gift dan special gift akan dicek di akhir pre-order sesuai data yang masuk

.

* * *

 **Form pembelian novel :**

bit. ly/ preordernovelchanbaek6104

.

* * *

 **Untuk detail lain bisa dicek di link yang ada di bio IG (et)chanbaek_idclub**

 _Note : spasi pada setiap link silahkan dihapus agar bisa diakses._


End file.
